Perfect Chemistry
by Sparroe51
Summary: Loosely based on the book by Simone Elkeles. Now updated. Please read and let me know if I should continue. Writer's Block so this will not be updated for a while. Not going to be finished sorry.
1. InuYasha 1

**Based loosely on the book Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles. Completely AU with a little Bring it on all or nothing. I own nothing. OH yeah** **Sesshomaru is InuYasha's younger brother. Oh yeah If I use terms you don't understand let me know.**

**InuYasha:**

He didn't want to get up but when your little brother was jumping on you, "Quit Shippo," it was a little hard to stay asleep. He had been out last night until one slinging with Miroku. His mom didn't know about him dealing or about in being in a gang but he had to protect his family or so he thought. He pushed his brother in the floor, "You're so mean in the morning. Mom says breakfast is ready." He watched as Shippo ran out of the room. He stood up stretching and looking for a shirt, he didn't walk around shirtless while his mom was home she'd freak. He stood in front of his mirror and looked at the scars and tattoos he collected over the last couple of were scars from when he was jumped in and some from random fights because someone opened their mouth. He had Demon Blood tattoos on his hands, arms, and neck. He had rosary beads on his left hand and on his right was the initials DM and H-A-T-E on his knuckles. These he couldn't hide from her but she decided to pretend as if they weren't there which was fine with him. He pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black jeans getting ready for the day.

He went down stairs, "Morn' mom." He ruffled his fourteen year old brother's hair, "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just nodded at him. "Morning Inu-babe. Eat but in ten minutes you need to leave or you'll be late on your first day." He rolled his eyes which his mom saw and hit him on the back of the head. He ate and fifteen minutes later he was out the door and on his motorcycle heading for school.

He parked his bike leaning up against it smoking a cigarette as Kikyo made her way toward him. As she crossed the parking lot a black Dodge Charger hit the brakes and a girl yelled out the window, "Unless you wanna be a hood ornament look where the fuck you're going." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kiki's [a/n: who wants type out Kikyo] face as she rushed toward him, "Did you see that crazy bitch." He threw his cigarette on the ground and squished it with his Timberland, "Come on." He pulled Kiki with him.

He was leaning on the rail in front of the building talking with Miroku, Naraku, and Koga when two girls started to walk past. He knew both were cheerleaders, they had on the blue and gold uniforms on with the half top and the tight shirt that stopped just below their asses. Both had black hair but the one in front caught his eye she had warm brown eyes and bow shaped lips. Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail with her bangs and two pieces framing her face. Both girls past them without looking at them, He had just looked away when he heard, "Son of a bitch." WHAM! He turned to see Miroku on the ground and the girl with the warm eyes standing over him, "I told you last year Miroku, DO NOT GRAB MY ASS. Hmph." She and her friend both stalked away as the bell rang.

"You know her Miroko?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Hell yeah, that was Kagome Higurashi." Koga shook his head and he groaned at the boy. "But I think her friend is hotter, I just like messing with her." "Dude you seriously have a death wish," Koga said while Miroku shrugged. "Come on we're late and I don't want a detention on the first day." He followed his boys to Homeroom.

Six classes and a headache later it was time for Chemistry, 'oh goodie'. He walked in and sat in the back of the room with Miroku. He and Miro were discussing what they were doing tonight when their teacher walked and wrote his name on the board but everyone already knew who he was, Mr. Totosai the hardest and strictest teacher in the school. The man was a legend. Mr. Totosai turned to the class, "Okay girls on the left side and boys on the right." He got up and headed for the left side of the room with the other boys. He stood there waiting on the teacher to do something, "Okay I'm going to pair you up. Boy, girl and no complaints or you'll get an essay. Clear?" "Yes sir," sounded around the room. Mr. Totosai was calling names in what seemed a random order and he had completely tuned him out until he heard, "InuYasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi." "WHAT? Oh hell no," Kiki said meanwhile Kagome gasped and glared at Mr. Totosai.

**Suggestions and comments are accepted, do not be afraid of my wrath hahaha just kidding or am I? Anyway please let me know what you think I promise I won't be mad, just a little sad. Heart You Forever – Sparroe. By the way this is my first InuYasha FanFic so tell me what I'm doing wrong please. **


	2. Kagome 1

**Kagome:**

She had got up on time this morning but thanks to Souta she was running behind and she still had to pick up Sango. Instead of flat ironing her hair like she did most days, she just pulled up. She was putting on her eye liner when the phone rang, "Hi Kags are you on your way?" she sighed, "Yeah, Yeah I'm on my way Sango chill." She finished and ran down the stairs, "Bye Souta." Souta was sitting in front of the TV and didn't say anything to her but waved. She thought about leaving him there with just the maid and grandpa and felt guilty. She got in her car and headed for Sango's.

She was paying more attention to what Sango was saying about Hojo her boyfriend then what was going on in the parking lot. She turned to look at where she was going and slammed on the brakes. 'What the Hell is wrong with that bitch.' She rolled down the window and yelled at Kiki-hoe, "Unless you wanna be a hood ornament look where the fuck you're going." She parked the car as Sango said, "You want to be careful with her remember her boyfriend is a known gang member." 'Shit that's right I'm dead.' They got out of the car and made for the front doors to go to homeroom and wouldn't you know there was said gang member. 'Don't look at him.' That was hard since he was handsome but he was half-demon and was off limits. His amber eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His silver hair was short [A/N: I know his hair is supposed to be long but I trying to make him like hard gangster, so relax.] and his ears were very much visible. She and Sango went to hurry past when she felt a hand grab her ass and without thinking she punched Miroku. "Son of a bitch." 'God he's been doing this since eighth grade and it was getting old. "I told you last year Miroku, DO NOT GRAB MY ASS. Hmph." She left him there and hurried away, 'Damn Kagome you just hit a gang member. You got a death wish.'

It was Chemistry and she was setting beside Sango popping her gum. "Hey do we have practice today?" "Yeap and tomorrow." Sango groaned, "But it's the first day." She just shrugged and watched as InuYasha and Miroku walk in, hoping she wasn't going to be shot. "Kagome, Kaaaaa-gooooo-meeeee heeeelllllllloooooo?" "What?" Sango was giving her a confused look, "What are you looking at Kags?" she looked around, "You're not looking at InuYasha are you?" "NO hell no, I was looking to see if Miroku was mad." "Oh but-" Thank God for Mr. Totosai's timing. "Okay girls on the left side and boys on the right." She sighed and tried to get away from Sango who was going to try and interrogate her about InuYasha. She wasn't really paying attention to the teacher but was in complete and utter shock as Mr. Totosai said, "InuYasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi." "Gasp." "WHAT? Oh hell no." She looked at InuYasha who was grinning at her, 'I'm going to wipe that smirk of his face.'

"Please take your seats." She moved forward to the desk that Mr. Totosai pointed to which was two tables away from his desk. He was finishing pairing people up. InuYasha set beside her and she ignored him. When Mr. Totosai was finished he said, "Okay talk to your partner and get to know them because they are you lab partner for the next ten months. You have ten minutes and then you will introduce you partner to the class. Get started."

She pulled out her notebook as he grabbed a sheet from Mirkou who was only a seat over with Sango. She pushed her notebook toward him and said, "Just write what you want me to say." He nodded and handed her the paper. Mr. Totosai called time and InuYasha pass her notebook back. She read what he wrote and glared at him while he laughed. They were the last to go. InuYasha stood up and said, "My partner is Kagome Higurashi. She's a cheerleader. But when she's not cheering she's thinking about how hot I am." He sat down, she was pissed and the class was quiet while Sango was shaking her head, "My partner is InuYasha Takahashi. He's an ass and a pervert. He'll do anything for ten dollars." [A/N: Look I don't really feel like making up something really mean so forgive me.] Mr. Totosai glared at the two as she set down, "You two. See me after class."

They were standing in front of Mr. Totosai's desk waiting for their punishment. "You have two options: detention or a five page essay on the life cycle." They said at the same time, "Esaay."


End file.
